


A Drunk Mind Speaks a Sober Heart

by ChocolateKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Courage, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Sex, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sober Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: Dean's alone with Castiel, who's drunk and kind of bold.Dean's surprisingly okay with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This actually was the first smut one shot I ever wrote. I never published it though and it was kinda boring, so I changed like half of it. It's basically a whole other story now but I'm so much more happy with it!  
> It's weird how much better I got at writing in such a short amount of time. I'm not saying I'm great but if I compare my earliest one shots with my newer ones, there's a big difference I think.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Dean's** **POV**

I was sitting at the table in the bunker, leaning over my laptop and trying to do the research Sam had obligated me to.

Until now, I hadn't found anything useful and I was dying for a break. I leaned back in the chair and rubbed my hurting eyes. Why did Sam have to leave me here to do all the research while he was having fun in town?

Now I was stuck at the bunker alone... Well, not _completely_ alone. Cas was here, too, but he usually was so quiet that he didn't really count.

Speaking of which, I heard him opening the door and stepping into the room right that moment. I turned my chair towards him and smiled a little. I wondered what the cute trench coated angel was up to.

Cas was standing next to the door, a bottle of Tequila in his hand, and looked at me with a weird expression in his eyes. I couldn't decipher what that look meant but I was more shocked about the almost empty bottle of alcohol anyway.

"Cas?" I asked and only now, Cas seemed to remember why he was here. He walked over to me -although he was stumbling more than walking- and put the bottle down on the table.

"Cas, what's going on? Did you drink _all_ of this?" I asked worriedly and pointed at the bottle. Without answering, Cas grabbed it again, swallowed the rest of its content and slammed it back down on the table, not caring that it fell and continued to roll around on the floor.

I looked up at Cas, dumbfounded. What was going on with him? Well, obviously, he was drunk, but _why_?

"Cas, what- what's going on? What happened?" I asked again, not really expecting a reply anyway.

Cas came little closer at that, so he was standing right above me and leaned down to whisper something in my ear.

Or at least that's what I thought he was gonna do. I certainly didn't expect him to go all Rocky on me and start nibbling on my ear lobe.

"C-Cas, what--" I exclaimed and tried to shove him away but he simply sat down in my lap, grabbed my arms with one hand and held me down that way. I didn't even know he was this strong.

He stopped nibbling on my ear lobe for now and whispered instead, "Please, Dean, don' fight me. Juss wanna make it good for ya."

Then he pressed a wet kiss just underneath my ear, continuing to leave a trail of kisses down my jaw line. I didn't fight it anymore and -even though I'd never admit it out loud- couldn't help but lean into his kisses intuitively. I kind of quite liked the feeling of his lips on my skin...

Besides, I wouldn't have been able to fight those damn kisses anyway, with Cas's hands still holding me down.

When his lips reached my pulse point, he stopped to suck in the sensitive skin, biting down hard and then soothing the spot, creating a mark that would be seen for at least a few days.

"Cas..." I said again but this time it sounded more like a moan than anything else and it scared me slightly. I was getting quite horny and that wouldn't have been a problem if it had been anyone else, but this was _Cas_ and Cas was drunk and I couldn't take advantage of him like that, right? Right.

...I mean, _technically_ , I couldn't even move under his weight, so, in a way, he was taking advantage of _me_ , wasn't he?

I decided to forget all of that for now and deal with my inner conflict later.

"Cas," I moaned again, giving in to the sensations he made me feel.

He finally let go off the mark he created and let his lips travel up to my mouth slowly. He started nibbling on my bottom lip lightly, making me purse my lips to reach his but he didn't let me. It wasn't a kiss yet. He hadn't intended for it to be one and it was more of a teasing almost-kiss that completely drove me crazy.

Dear God, what was he doing to me?

"Kiss me already," I surprised myself by saying and I barely even noticed the roughness of my voice. Cas was making me so hot, I could feel myself getting hard quickly.

"Gimme a sec," he growled and bit down on my lip hard to punish me for being impatient. I groaned unhappily but didn't complain when I felt him adjusting his position on my lap, moving a little closer and simultaneously bringing his erection in dangerous proximity to mine. I hummed contently at the feeling but I still couldn't move to really enjoy it.

I was distracted quickly though because in that moment Cas _finall_ _y_ kissed me. I knew I really shouldn't want this, with Cas not being in his right mind and all but I couldn't help it. The intoxicating situation had my brain turned off.

My head was lying on the back of the chair now while Cas's lips were on mine, his face hovering above me, and it was weirdly intoxicating to feel smaller than him, to feel _dominated_ by him. Oh God, forget I just said that.

He opened my mouth with his tongue greedily and I heard myself gasping in excitement. He tasted strongly like Tequila but I didn't care, the taste of it making all of it somehow hotter. I gripped him by his hips -he seemed to have released my arms some time ago without me noticing- and pulled him even closer to me, so our dicks could rub against each other through our pants. I couldn't help but moan at the friction.

Apparently, that turned Cas on even more because he started to grind his hips against mine a bit faster. I was already about to come, without him even touching my dick...

But he didn't let me. Before I was able to get the sweet pleasure I wanted so badly, he stopped moving against me and got out of the chair.

"Cas," I whined, needing his touches and kisses, and tried to pull him back down to me. He shook me off and mumbled, "This works a lot bett'r without clothes."

My eyes grew wide when I realized what he had just said and I started to strip off all my clothes immediately. Cas did the same and as soon as we were both naked, he was on me again, feeling as close to me as he could get.

The feeling of skin on skin and our dicks rubbing against each other made my blood pump faster in arousal.

"I want you inside of me," Cas suddenly mumbled into my ear hoarsely and I let out a loud moan. Who could've guessed Cas would be like this?

"We don't have lube, Cas," I groaned, regretting all my life choices concerning sexuality, and flinched when Cas suddenly took two of my fingers into his mouth, playing with them and soaking them in his saliva.

"This will do," he said and continued to kiss down my throat and chest. I tried to hold in another moan and proceeded to push one finger inside of him. He stopped kissing me for a second and I could hear him let out a breathless gasp.

I was just about to ask whether I hurt him or not when he started to move his hips on my finger and growled, "More."

I opened him a little, all the while moving in and out of him like he wanted me to, and pushed in a second and third finger at the same time, which made him cry out in pain and lust.

"Don't stop," he said hoarsely and kept moving up and down. I pushed my fingers in and out in his rhythm, feeling him getting faster and hearing him pant louder. I realized that he was close to the edge.

I stopped abruptly. Cas moaned at the lack of movement but I took out my fingers despite his obvious discontentment.

"I want to come inside of you," I whispered into his ear, surprised at how confident my words sounded, seeing as I'd never done something like this before. "But... still no lube," I mentioned casually and raised my eyebrows at him.

Without answering, Cas got off the chair and took my dick into his mouth. I moaned in pleasure when I felt his lips moving up and down my dick slowly. Way too slowly. His tongue trailed around my head- once, twice- making my vision go blurry.

I was _so_ close.

One single moment before I came, Cas let go off me.

"'S should be enough," he said. "Now, _p_ _lease_ fuck me, Dean."

He climbed back on top of me and I didn't even wait until he was back in position. I thrust into him, making him close around me involuntarily, wincing a little. He didn't tell me to stop though, so I pulled out and pushed into him again, trying to find and penetrate his prostate. When I finally found it, I heard him moan loudly, even crying out my name, and I saw him starting to pump his own dick to my rhythm. We both continued panting and moaning while I pushed into him faster and faster, getting closer and closer to the edge until it was finally too much to bear. I came inside of him and was quickly followed by him coming on my chest.

"Cas..." I gasped exhaustedly.

"Dean..." he moaned one last time.

We rode out our orgasms together, getting slower with every thrust, and I pulled out my dick carefully, still panting breathlessly. I kissed Cas one long last time and then pulled him into a tight embrace. It wasn't nearly as awkward as you might think.

"I've wanted to do this for such a long time," Cas admitted and I noticed that his voice was husky with emotion. I let my fingers run through his dark hair soothingly, suppressing my own troubled feelings when I realized I'd been doing the same.

"Me too, Cas," I gulped and buried my face in his neck. "I just wished you wouldn't have had to get drunk for this."

"I'll be sober next time," Cas muttered into my shoulder and I smiled slightly, a happy feeling spreading in my gut.

_Next time._


End file.
